The present invention relates generally to liquid glue and adhesive formulations and more specifically to a liquid glue formulation that includes a blend of waterborne acrylic polymers that offers superior adhesion and other performance benefits over commercially available waterborne technologies and traditional reactive technologies.
Polyvinyl acetate (PVAc) emulsion technology is a commonly used technology for formulating non-toxic, liquid waterborne white glues for the stationery market. Such glues are used by adults and children because of their non-toxicity and performance when adhering paper and other craft materials such as, for example, wood, pasta noodles and fabric. Although such formulations are also widely used in the wood working industry as wood adhesives for adhering wood items firmly together, such technologies are typically not effective with materials such as plastics and metals. Traditional reactive technologies such as polyurethane epoxy and cyanoacrylate will securely adhere such substrates to one another, but these technologies do not afford clean-up with water and are not classified as being non-toxic. Consequently, adhesives of this nature would likely be limited to adults use because they are not considered safe for children. Accordingly, there is a need for a waterborne glue formulation that is effective for use with non-wood surfaces and that provides desired non-toxicity and water clean-up properties.